Lessons of Life
by baluyutbee
Summary: Sakura's life changes when she encounters her high school crush Naruto Uzumaki. The next thing she knows, she's auditioning to become the fake girlfriend of Naruto's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. She then begins her new life as a professional liar. sasusaku
1. What Have I Just Gotten Myself Into

**Lessons of Life  
By baluyutbee**

* * *

We live, we learn. Then we cry and learn to get back up on our feet and try.

- Justin Bieber (Wow, I know. But don't hate.)

_

* * *

Saturday, June 1st_

_Flight 84, Paris, France has arrived._

Oh Japan – Sasuke's back.

Supermodel clinging by his side, Sasuke went over to the luggage area, grabbing their luggage and quickly leaving the airport, quickly and quietly.

_Bring._

_Bring._

_Bring._

He opened the door for his lady, and took a seat inside the car after wards. Taking a glance over at his phone, Mikoto Uchiha. Great. Pressing the blue tooth in his ear, Sasuke heard a loud voice booming.

"Sasuke Uchiha! How long has it been since you last called? Last seen us? And, you didn't even tell us when you were coming back from Paris – you didn't even tell us that you left either!" Mikoto Uchiha screeched over the phone, nagging him him like a typical mother.

"I see you every day, Mom, on the news. Hen Long Corp. seems to be doing well in the stocks," He replied calmly. "It was just a business trip, no need for you to worry."

"Sasuke – you know that's not what I mean. I don't understand why you're never home, you haven't even visited us! I know you're off on your own-but does it hurt to visit your family once in a while?" Mikoto pleaded over the phone.

How long has it been since he had last seen his parents in person? A year or two? Maybe more.

The woman with red hair nudged his side, mouthing "Who is it?". Sasuke simply mouthed "family" back at her. She simply rolled her eyes, turning back to her phone – she was probably tweeting.

He'd stop visiting his parents after Karin had showed up in his life. His family would never approve of her, let alone his own mother. The Uchiha family was a family of tradition, they were a family who avoided the media.

"I understand."

"Good. There's a family reunion at the vacation house, whole family. It's for your grandfather, so I expect you to be there. Also, after that is Itachi's wedding. Have you even met his bride yet? She's lovely, just wonderful. " Mikoto nagged, once more, with a persuasive voice. "You're father and I expect you to bring home the woman that Naruto has been blabbering about. And we need to talk about that Paris trip of yours."

_Damn that Naruto._

"Sasuke," his mother trailed on. "No exceptions. You're grandfather is expecting all of the Uchiha's to be there, meaning you too. Last time I checked, you're still my son. Still an Uchiha."

"Alright," simply said, not really giving a damn.

"Sasuke! I am not joking around – you better be there, with your girlfriend." Mikoto warned Sasuke. He knew she was serious, she rarely called nowadays to nag him like this. She took the time out of her busy schedule to make a quick phone call to her son. Time was money, after all.

"Mom, I know you not joking. I'll be there," Sasuke bid farewell.

"I'll get Kabuto to send you the details later," Mikoto paused. "Sasuke, take care of yourself." With that, she hung up.

"What did she want?" Karin asked, from beside him, still not taking her eyes off her phone.

"She wants to meet you." Sasuke said agitated, stupid Naruto gave her away.

"No way! I can't meet your family, nor even go for a vacation! I have fashion shows to tend to, I can't simply comply to your mother's wishes. Plus – they would never accept me, you're family is way too traditional." Karin argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Sasuuukeeeee-kun, I can't goo. You know that I can't miss Dior's fashion show, I'm their main model!" The wicked witched whined and whined.

_Does life always have to play out so nice, to get back at him?_

Sasuke sighed, he was not having a great day.

"I'll talk to Naruto about it, don't worry."

_

* * *

Monday, June 3rd_

Under the hot sun, she walked around the city in a long orange maxi skirt and white top, her brown bag slung over her shoulder. She walked into a coffee shop, seeing their sign "WE ARE HIRING" Trying her luck, she handed her resume to the cashier. At the moment, Sakura was willing to take on any job available.

"I saw your sign outside. Please take my resume into your consideration." Sakura said.

The lady in front of her nodded and said, "We'll call you if we like what we see on the resume."

Sakura smiled a blunt smile._ She probably won't call_, Sakura thought.

She walked out of the coffee shop. _You've got maaail! _Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, singing "You've got mail". Taking the phone out of her pocket, she saw the text message sent to her by Ino Yamanaka.

_Meet me at La Marmitte at 7, I got a promotion! Girls night out?  
-Ino_

Sakura smiled dully, at least Ino had a job. Lucky her. She pressed reply and texted,

_I'll be there, it's on you anyways, right? (:_

_-Sakura_

Looking at the watch on her wrist, 6:14. _I guess I'll go there earlier and wait for her. The travel time from here to there is pretty far anyways. _

Whenever Ino and her go out, Sakura always wakes up the next morning having a massive headache, not remembering what she did last night.

_

* * *

Monday, June 3rd_

An annoyed couple was sitting in front of a grinning blonde headed male. "You want to what? Sasuke starred at him in awe, stammering. "Y-you want me to get a fake girlfriend? Are you crazy?"

They were currently waiting for their food to come.

"Well, it'd be the perfect plan." Naruto said, as if it were the most genius thing in the world.

"Naruto, can you repeat that again?" Karin blinked, not clearly understanding what Naruto's idea was.

Naruto clasped his hands together and leaned on his knees with his elbows. "All you have to do is get an actress to act as Sasuke's fake girlfriend, make her act like someone they won't like and show her off to your parents for a bit. Keep her for a month or two to piss your parents off."

"And how will this get them to accept me?" Karin raised a brow at the blue eyed male.

"You see, once Sasuke and the actress "break up", then you can come in and his parents will think that you're an angel compared to the other girl." Naruto stated, proud of his scheme. "I can take care of the actress, take her from one of the agencies, no problem."

"Good job, Mr. Big-shot-director!" Karin applauded him, agreeing to his plan.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at Naruto, intensely. "Don't turn my life into one of the shows that you direct, dope."

Naruto burst into laughter. "When scheming plans, you have to think outside the box, bro."

Naruto was a famed director, he could get any actress to star in his movies and all of his movies have hit #1 in the box office.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. _

Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Sup." He answered, it wasn't exactly a question, his "_sup"_ was more like a greeting, not a question. His expression changed, from having a poker face to an annoyed face. "Alright, I'll be there. Stop worrying ba-chan, you'll get more wrinkles." He smirked.

Hanging up the phone the blonde stared at the couple. "Sorry, I've got to head out, Tsunade's angry with me, I still haven't found an actress for her commercial." The blonde scratched his head, taking a sip of his drink and getting up.

Karin smiled and Sasuke stood up from his seat for whispered to Naruto's ear. "I need the actress by the end of the week, hopefully you can do that." Naruto grinned and nodded.

"I'll use this to my advantage too. I'll use cast her as Tsunade's commercial lead." He turned to Karin and said, "Want to come to the agency with me tomorrow? We can hold auditions on Thursday, but for now let's just advertise." Karin smiled flatly at him and simply nodded.

"Sure, what time?"

"1 o'clock tomorrow, I'll pick you up at Sasuke's." With that, he left.

_

* * *

Monday, June 3rd_

I got off the public transit bus and headed towards the bar. When I stepped in, the first thing I smelt was liquor, heavy scent of it. I sat down by the bar. "Hennessy, please?" I asked the bar tender.

I saw a hand touch the bartender's shoulder, "Hennessy over here too, boss." He had spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled a charming smile. He sat down beside me. The bar tender handed over our drinks. "My treat, to you miss beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled and took a sip of my drink. I was not having a good day. I glumly looked down at my drink, stirring it.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly having a hell of a great day either." With sarcasm in his voice, he tilted his head forward and scratched the back of his neck. He was charming, Mr. Good Looks, even though he looked stressed out. "Stupid old hag Tsunade, wouldn't comply to what I wanted in the commercial." He mumbled.

_Oh my God._

My eyes widened in shock, realizing that the man beside me was Naruto Uzumaki. My high school crush. I bet he doesn't even remember me. I was a social outcast, after all. He was my first love, the first guy I've ever loved. He never felt the same, though.

Slumping my shoulders, I took a light sip of out of my drink. We were silent for a bit, until he spoke again. I was nervous.

"What do you think of the entertainment business? Idiotic?" He asked me, out of the blue. "Who am I kidding – you probably don't even care."

"I'm an aspiring actress, I don't think that the entertainment business is stupid, not entirely." I replied, smiling. "I love the stage, performing. There are just some really messed up people out there, wanting to destroy the entertainment business."

He grinned at me, "You're an aiming to be an actress? You remind me of someone, I just can't put a name to her." I squinted my eyes and focused on my drink, tightening the grip of the glass. He pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and took out a pen, writing an address on it. "My friend's been looking for an actress, if you're interested come to this place on Thursday around 10am." Handing the piece of paper to me.

I stared at his deep blue eyes, not saying a word. He still looks the same, just a bit grown up. I smiled, blushing a light shade of pink.

A man placed a hand on the his shoulder, "Sorry I'm late." He was a striking man with silver hair, black eyes. He looked like a sharp man. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" His expression softened and turned into a smirk.

"No, not at all." I said, chuckling. I looked over to the blonde, he gave me a we-aren't-finished-yet look and he raised a brow at me.

I got up from my seat, he grabbed my wrist.

"I hope that you consider auditioning. Thanks for the company by the way." He winked at me, I blushed slightly. I nodded.

Heading out the door, I bumped into Ino.

"Sorry for being so late! My boss asked me if I could go and meet him at his office to drop off documents that he needs." Ino explained. I smiled reassuringly.

"That's okay, someone kept me company anyways."

"Oh lala, I wonder who it is." She said, nudging me at the side. "Hey, I'm in the mood for some ramen, let's go eat out instead of a bar." I agreed, and left with her.

I looked at the card that Naruto, whom I've crushed on for the four years of my high school life, handed me, _"Guildford Building 14747 Room 156."_

* * *

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Who was that?"

"Nobody special, just someone I encouraged to go audition for Sasuke's girlfriend hunt," Naruto explained, smirking at Kakashi.

"He's never going to be able to pull it off." Kakashi laughed, knowing that the Uchiha family was not a family to fool, nor even mess with.

_

* * *

Thursday, June 6th_

Sakura woke up bright and early, ready for the auditions. She told Ino about the audition the night they ate ramen together, she just left out the part about was hoping to get something out of the auditions. She locked the door of her apartment, bumping into her landlord.

Giving an apologetic look, Sakura said, "Ah, Chiwa-san, I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to pay you for this month yet. I promise I'll pay you soon! I'm going for an audition today, so wish me luck!"

Her landlord, a middle aged woman around her late 40's, gave her an unpleasant look. "Sakura, I am sorry but if you don't have money to pay for your rent, then I can't keep doing business with you. After all, I'm not a charity." She warned Sakura. Sakura nodded, and bowed to Chiwa-san.

"Gomen-ne, Chiwa-san. I promise that I will pay you back this month! You can count on it!" Sakura gave Chiwa a reassuring smile, but the landlady was not happy.

Sakura loved her apartment, it was near almost everything. There was a convenience store nearby, just in front of the apartment. A nice little coffee place was near too, owned by Chiwa-san's husband, a couple of blocks away and near the bus. The neighborhood wasn't the best, but that was bearable.

Sakura arrived at her destination, Guildford place. She went inside and approached the front desk. "Excuse me; do you know where room 156 is at?" The lady in front of her simply nodded.

"Ah, are you going for the auditions? I see that a lot of women are here for that. Take that elevator and press level 4 and room 156 should be at the end of the hall, not too hard to find." Sakura gave the woman in front of her a simple thank you and headed her way.

* * *

I pushed the rim of my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Clutching my resume in hand, I took a big breath and exhaled, walking into the interview room. I saw women, tons of women, ranging in beauty. Drawing closer and closer, I saw lines of women by a closed door, a familiar woman with brown hair, wearing a short, tight black skirt over a v neck white shirt and a long red cardigan.

Kin Tsuchi.

That girl tormented my life in high school. Made my life a living hell. Kin was the head of the swim team, she had a great body, no denying that. She went pursuit acting as well, and would do_ anything_ to get her spotlight. Another thing that she pursued was Naruto, when we were in high school.

She was not about to steal this one from me.

Kin started to walk out. She must have finished her audition. She passed by me, not noticing. "Sakura? Is that you?" Oh please, don't let hell go loose.

I turned around to face her, and saw her smirking at me. "Oh, hello, long time no see."

She approached me. "Talk about long time. You're trying for this role?"

_Psh, why else would I be here? _

"Yeah, I am." I gave her a slight smile.

"Ah-one of my close friends are hosting this, break a leg ma' dear! Any who, I've got to go." She looked at her watch. "Got an appointment. Bye, darling!" If looks could kill, she would've already been dead.

_I'm not your darling._

Minutes, turned into an hour. Face's of disappointment, distress of anger have filled the faces of the women who have left. I was nervous, of course I was. I haven't gone for an audition in a long time. Pursuing my acting career was not the number one thing on my mind, but at the moment, it was.

I was called up, and I walked through the doors. My eyes widened, noticing a familiar blonde haired man with a red head beside him. He winked at me, I nervously smiled back at him.

* * *

Naruto was bored. Damn, he was bored. None of the girls that have came have interested him. They've got talent, they just don't look like the 'it' girl that their looking for. Besides that, Karin's been implying that some girls were too ugly, meaning that she was threatened of their beauty, or unsuited for the job. They needed a fool, not a beauty queen nor an ugly brace face - and she needed to know how to act. They were expecting too much, I guess.

The door opened a pink headed girl. Karin turned to him and whispered, "Who in the world has pink hair?" She laughed. Sakura came towards her as Sakura gave her resume.

Naruto was shocked, he was surprised to see the girl from the bar. She came.

"Name and age?" Karin asked.

"Sakura Haruno, twenty seven years old." So, that was her name. It suits her, like a cherry blossom.

Karin turned to me and whispered, "She's not bad. Not too ugly. Let's see if she can act."

_She just wanted Sakura to be the fake girlfriend because she thinks of Sakura as no competition._

"Please read the script for us?" Naruto asked Sakura, she was a little shocked that he was there. Naruto smirk as he gestured her to read the script.

Sakura took a deep breath and started.

She took out her phone, pretending that she was talking on it. "You were the first person that I've ever liked. I thought that, when I met you, I would finally break out of my shell."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was lost, it was the first day of high school. She was a grade eight, grade eights were stupid. Ino wasn't with her either, so she was alone. She bumped into a boy with blonde hair and black glasses. _

_"Ah-gomen." She apologized, blushing. He was cute. _

_The blonde haired boy stretched out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, grade eight." He grinned ear to ear. Sakura shook his hand._

_"Sakura Haruno, grade eight. Ano, Naruto-san, do you know how to get here?" _

_"I was just about to go there! I guess we're classmates Sakura-chan! We're in the same homeroom." _

Tears started to flow down her face. When she started she wasn't Sakura anymore. "I loved you, but you've never even thought about how I've felt."

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of grade 10. Today was the day she was going to tell Naruto that she liked him. Her hands were shaking. She saw him playing basketball by himself, in the court outside. She approached slowly, taking her time. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. She couldn't help it. _

_When she was just 5 meters away from him, she heard someone running towards her. _

_"Narutooo-kuuun..." _

_Hinata Hyuuga was running, with tears in her eyes. She ran towards Naruto. He dropped his basketball and came running towards Hinata, running into an embrace. _

_"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked, wiping her tears with his thumb. _

_Sakura just watched in awe, not knowing whether to stop them or to let them. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. _

_"Sasuke-kun-he-hiccup-he-hiccup..."_

_"It's okay, I'll bring you home first."_

_Naruto didn't even notice her. They just brushed passed her._

"You've never even thought of me, not even for 5 minutes of your life. I've loved you for too long and waited for too long."

_Flashback_

_"Sakura-chan, wait for me!" Naruto called her, running to catch up to her."Wanna eat lunch with me?" He smiled, holding up the bento in his hand._

_They sat down on the grass. He laid down with his back flat on the grassy field under the shade. She leaned against the tree, continuing her lunch. _

_"Ano-Sakura-chan, do you have someone you like?" Sakura almost chocked on her food. She managed to cough and not choke to death. Blushing, she turned away from him._

_"Yeah, I do have someone I like. Why?"_

_"Don't you hate it, when the girl you like is always with another guy?" She looked at him, his eyes were closed. "I'm jealous, and I want to tell her I like her-but I don't have the courage to."_

"I thought that you felt the same way, but I guess you didn't. I was fooled by your actions. You kept leading me on."

_Flashback_

_They had just come back from Spring Break. They were in grade twelve. Sakura made up her mind, she's confessing. She had liked Naruto for four years, her entire high school life, she's only liked him. Approaching him beside his locker, she called him. "Naruto-san... ano..."_

_He turned around, "Sakura-chan, hey." He sounded gloom. Maybe it was because Hinata had left for Canada. I heard rumors going around, that her parents are forcing her to pursue the rest of her schooling abroad. _

_"Naruto-san, I-uhm-like..." She paused gulping and looking away from him. "you.." _

_He looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I love someone else." He closed his locker door and left. Sakura stood there, tears streaming down her face. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces. _

"I hate one sided love. Goodbye." She closed her phone shut and wiped her tears.

Naruto started to clap his hands, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Please wait for our call in the next 3 days or so. Byebye." He said, shooing her out. Sakura nodded and left.

Once Sakura has finally left, Naruto asked Karin. "What do you think? Have we found our "it" girl?"

Karin chuckled and said, "We sure have. Now, we just have to ask Mr. Uchiha about his opinion on this girl."

_

* * *

Saturday, June 8th_

_Bring. _

_Bring._

_Bring. _

_Damn. Stupid phone._

I rolled over, looking at the clock then over at my phone. It's 7:54 in the morning. Whoever this is, better have a damn good reason as to why they call at this me.

Answering my phone, I greeted with a low and tired voice, "Helloooo?"

"Hello? Sakura Haruno? This is Naruto Uzumaki, the one you've met not too long ago at the bar." Taking a few seconds to register what he just said, I snapped my eyes open. "Have I woke you up?"

_The one you've met not too long ago... That idiot. He doesn't remember me. _

I pulled the covers over my head, sulking. "No, you haven't woke me up, Uzumaki-san." My voice was soft, sad.

"Uzumaki-san my butt. Call me Naruto." He snickered. "If you have time today, do you mind coming to see me?"

"Sure, what time?" I wondered what he wanted to see me for.

"7 o'clock, dinner at the Cactus Club in downtown. I need to speak to you about the auditions."

_Oh my God. The auditions. I completely forgot! _

I felt like I was about to burst out of joy and happiness. "Yes, sir!" I was looking forward to this meeting.

I came into realization after I finished jumping on my bed, screaming "I DID IT!" I came to realize that I was possibly going to work with the man who rejected me in high school, a _painful _rejection. The man whom I've adored for four years, but never really cared about me. I was just there, and that was all that he knew. He doesn't even remember me, I bet.

_What have I just gotten myself into? _

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I am baluyutbee. Like the first chapter? I hope you do, I worked hard on it. Aha!


	2. Professional Liar

**Lessons of Life**

**By baluyutbee**

* * *

_Saturday, June 8th_

"Teme, you busy today?"

"I'm at work, dobe, working on a new case. Why?"

"I've got your girl. We're meeting today for dinner at the Cactus Club, 7pm. You coming?"

"Aight. Downtown?"

"Yeah-don't bring Karin. She just pushes me to the edge."

At this, Sasuke chuckled. Naruto and Karin never did like each other. Karin saw _Naruto as a threat._ After the blonde heard this, he started to slowly dislike the girl. Naruto Uzumaki was not gay. Don't misunderstand.

_

* * *

Saturday, June 8th_

7 o'clock.

That was the time that Naruto wanted me to come meet him, at the high end restaurant, Cactus Club. It was currently _7:15. _Dumb bastard, should have told me that you were going to be fifteen minutes late.

Sighing, I laid back in the red chair. I bet I looked like a girl who's just been dumped by her date. _Whatever._ Silently humming to myself, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Gosh, I'm nervous. They probably won't recognize me, Naruto never did. Moments later, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw the man who I spoke with over the phone - as handsome as ever, may I add - along with a raven haired man, who pocketed his hands in his dress pants. _Damn, they were slick._

"Sakura-chan, can I call you that?" Naruto asked, drawing closer towards me, with a grin on his face. I simply nodded. He sat down, and the other man sat on the other side. "Sorry for being late."

_Bastard._

Nodding with a flat smile on my face, we continued onto what our purpose was.

"Okay, well- you see Sakura-chan- before I can cast you as the lead in my commercial, there's a condition." I knitted my brows together, slightly confused.

"What kind of condition?" I asked Naruto.

"Before you get the part, we need to test you on your acting, if you really are good enough." He explained, stressing on his "really". "That's where my friend here, comes in." He looked at the direction of the other man, I followed his gaze. The other male seemed to be a man of few words, the ravens strands slighting covering his eyes.

"How?"

"You need to act as his fake girlfriend for two months." Naruto said bluntly, acting like there was nothing wrong with it. I stared at him with wide eyes. Is he crazy? Was he just asking me to sell my body? "It'll all be professional, all acting, and with a contract."

Still not convinced, I asked with an irritated tone. "Why does he need a fake girlfriend?"

And then he went on with his long explanation with the situation that his friend was stuck with. I can't believe it. Wow. I stole glances every now and then over at his friend, who didn't speak a single word during our encounter except for "We meet at Narita Airport tomorrow at 1 o'clock, bring your passport and clothes." While Naruto was giving me the background story, the raven haired man sent few glares that were directed at Naruto. Both men got up form their seats, Naruto turned around and faced me. "He's Sasuke Uchiha, by the way." Naruto handed me a business card that had 'Sasuke Uchiha' written on it, along with his number.

It took me a couple of moments to realize what he's just said to me. _The _Sasuke Uchiha. _Oh Lord._ His family owns a chain of malls throughout Japan and America. And I, Sakura Haruno, was going to act as his fake girlfriend. In front of his family. To get an acting job. From my high school crush, Naruto Uzumaki, who rejected me long ago. But doesn't remember.

_What the hell. Is this all a coincidence? _

* * *

After that meeting, I headed home. When I reached my destination, I picked up the phone and called my parents.

_Bring, Bring._

"Hello?" The soft and lovely voice of my mother, Yuki, was heard on the other line. How was I going to tell them?

"Ah, Kaa-san, this is Sakura."

"Sakura!" She said in surprise. I heard my father's voice in the background. "It's Sakura-chan, tou-san." She replied to my father. "Kura-chan, have you been taking care of yourself? The last time we talked was a month ago, honey! You must have been busy." She rambled on. The corner of my lips tugged into a small smile.

"Yes, I've been well. You could say I was busy."

"You seem quite tired, just from your voice." I could sense the worry in her voice. This made me feel guilty.

"Kaa-san, ano, I'm going to be going somewhere for a business trip tomorrow and just wanted to tell you before I left." I lied through my teeth. I didn't tell her the complete truth as to what was behind this "business trip".

"Oh, my daughter, you need to get a boyfriend soon. You always work, work, work. And to where?" She asked. I paused, thinking of an answer.

"Not too far," _I hope._ I replied, weakly and not saying the last two words out loud. "Don't worry."

"Mm, I see. Have a safe trip, Kura-chan, and be careful! You need to take care of your health, remember that. You aren't a little girl anymore, twenty-seven for heaven's sake!" My mother reminded me, I smiled.

"Okay, kaa-san." I almost click the end button till I remembered something. "I love you, Kaa-san."

I heard a light laugh at the end of the other line. "You haven't said that in a long time. I love you too, Kura-chan." At that, we ended our conversation. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, 9:47 pm.

I clicked the talk button and dialed up Ino's number. "Ino, hey, this is Sakura."

"Ah-Sakura, I'm at work. Gaara-san wants me to organize a pile of documents. Mind calling me back later?"

"Uhm, sure-" I got cut off. And the line was dead. Shocked, I closed my phone. I sighed and fell on my bed. Well that was pointless, she's busy.

Truth be told, I was jealous of Ino Yamanaka. She had a good job, as the secretary of Gaara Sand, who was a very influential man. She's beautiful, with her long blonde locks but she wasn't the stereotypical dumb blonde, no Ino was intelligent. She was certainly popular while we were in high school and elementary. All the guys chased after her. All the girls wanted to be her friend. But she always stayed by my side as I too, are by her side. She's my best friend, no matter how many fights and arguments we get into.

I wanted to tell her that I was going to leave tomorrow for my first day at _work._ Then again, will she be happy about this? I know that Ino won't be happy about me pretending to be some man's girlfriend, whom she barely knows. But this is how I strive. Getting up from the bed, I took out a luggage from the back of my closet. I travelled a lot, while I was in high school, between Tokyo and Osaka. My father lived in Tokyo and my mother in Osaka. They weren't divorced but because my mother could not leave my grandfather nor bring him with her to Osaka, she chose to stay. My father could also not find a job in Osaka, so in order to survive, me and him went moved to Tokyo. We visited on the weekends. But that was in high school, long, long ago. I no longer live with them and rarely get the chance to visit.

I looked at the stack of clothes in my closet. I soon realized that I did not know how long we were going to stay there for. Looking at my closet, I examined what would be proper for summer. I brought a pair of skinny jeans, one pink sundress, three of my good shirts, denim shorts, and a short floral skirt along with my pyjamas. I headed over to my study table, taking out my passport and necessary things from the left side drawer. Placing the passport in my purse, I thought about the things that have happened over the last two weeks. Along with that, I held the tension in my stomach as what was in store for me, is yet unknown. I sighed and headed for bed. _I had a lot to think about._

_

* * *

Sunday, June 9th _

When I woke up, I felt excitement rush through me. I felt like one of those giddy high school girls, excited for prom. I had no clue why, but I had butterflies in my stomach. After taking a shower, I slipped into a white Sunday afternoon lace dress and tied my hair up into a bun. Putting a grey cardigan on, I went over to grab my stuff. Looking at my watch, it was 10:30 o'clock. It takes about 2 hours to get there, without a lot of traffic, probably takes 1 hour and a half. Grabbing a taxi, I headed over to the airport. After sitting in that retched taxi for 2 hours, the driver finally spoke as I could see the airport ahead.

"Where are you going? I can drop you off to the gate you need to go to."

"I know this sounds stupid,but I actually don't know where I'm going." The driver looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world. "You can drop me off anywhere, and I'll just ask directions." He nodded. We soon arrived and he parked the car to the side. I handed him 10,000 yen. (which was about $120 in Canadian dollars, just letting you know. it's expensive to take taxi!)

I stepped out of the taxi and went inside. I had no clue where I was. The sign said that I was in the area for those boarding the Korean Airlines. I took out the business card that Naruto had handed me and called the number on it.

"Hello?" The other line answered, that must be Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ano, I am currently at the airport. I'm near the boarding area for the Korean Airlines, Uchiha-san." I informed him, using formality. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Meet me at the food court, ask for directions from one of the attendants." The other line hung up without a single goodbye. _Wow, he didn't even give me directions._ I approached a lady who was attending to the floors, sweeping.

"Excuse me miss, but do you think you could give me directions as to where the food court is?" She gladly led me to the food court, and I saw him, no Naruto in sight. He wasn't that hard to spot. Everything else in the airport was moving and buzzing around while he sat on one of the tables near Starbucks, not making much movements as he read his newspaper.

"Uchiha-san!" I waved over at him, smiling happily. He merely nodded over at my direction. He wore a casual grey v-neck shirt and black jeans. I sat down in front of him and he handed over a document.

"This is the contract, sign it at the bottom. Listen attentively." He leaned closer to me and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over the table. I leaned back on the chair, biting my lower lip as I looked into his dark orbs, frightened. "Contract lasts for three months, I have the power to extend or shorten the validity of the contract. Do not mention this to any of your friends, as this was not meant for your gossiping pleasure but as a plan to fool my family. Everything that happens must be kept away from the public or else your acting career will be far beyond your grasp, I will make sure of that. After the contract ends, you will not speak to me and of me. We shall pretend that you and I were never involved in this contract." I blinked, overwhelmed with all of the clauses that he has laid out for me. "One last thing, I expect you to act as I instruct. You are a _professional liar_ after all."

My mouth hung open, shocked at what he had said. Professional liar? He called me a professional liar._ What a guy._ I took a deep breath and exhaled. Inhale the love, exhale the hate.

_GRRRUUUUMMMBLLLEE. (__**A/N: **__my pathetic sound effect skills. ): ) _

My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. It was now 1:30. I sighed the contract and handed it over to him. He chuckled at me, I looked up. He turned back to his newspaper, slightly smirking. "Flight isn't till 2." It was as if he read my mind.

I spotted an A&W stall and got up form my seat. "I'll be right back, just going to get a Burger!" I took two steps and turned to him, "You want anything?" I smiled at him. He shook his head as I noticed a cup of coffee was in his hand. I soon came back, with my Mama Burger and water.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not knowing what he had planned.

"My family is having a reunion, all members of the Uchiha clan are coming to this. We're heading to my father's island resort in the Bahamas." He said it with such a monotone voice, as if owning an island resort was nothing.

"Ah." _Rich people, tsk. _

Turning my attention back to my wonderful and very attractive burger, I took a big bite out of it, and devoured it like a blood thirsty vampire. Okay, that was probably an exaggeration. Awkward tension soon filled the air as he was busy with reading his newspaper. He looked over at me, noticing that I had finished my burger. I looked back at him, as if asking what to do next. He got up from his seat. I took that as a signal to leave and follow him.

* * *

We boarded the plane, economy class. "Surprised we aren't first class." I mumbled silently after seating myself down near the window. He heard, apparently, since he has ears of a hawk.

"If we board on first class, I will be risking the possibility of seeing one of my relatives. If we board on business class, I will be risking the possibility of seeing one of my rivals." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He must have a lot of relatives and rivals, for him to be worried about them seeing us randomly. "Besides, we haven't gotten our story straight about how we met." He took out a piece of folded paper form his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it, noticing that the writing looks like chicken scratch.

"It's Naruto's writing," He said. That explains everything.

Reading over what was written on it, I looked at the paper, annoyed. "Okay, so, we met while I was working with Naruto to audition. You saw me at a bar and I asked for your number. Then I called you and asked you on a dinner date. We started going out after knowing each other for 4 months." I looked over at him, who had his eyes closed. "This is not original! This is how I met Naruto, except for the fact that I never asked for his number nor asked him out for a date. And I always make the first move?" He nodded, not really caring, "Oh , for the love of!" I sighed and leaned my backed against the chair, trying to relax.

"You're being paid to do this, Haruno." Sasuke reminded me, I glared at him. He was right, I was being paid, as a _professional liar_, to do this so I shouldn't complain.

"By the way, you can't keep calling me Haruno, Sasuke-kun. We're supposed to be _dating_." The last word rolled off my tongue with a rather disgusting taste, along with saying Sasuke-kun. With the sudden informality I was giving him, he looked over at me with serious eyes, but then broke the gaze and opened the newspaper that the flight stewards had given him.

"Hn." He returned to reading, until he felt a tap on his shoulder from in front of us.

A woman with beautiful brown hair with amazing eyes to match was giving Sasuke a flirty smile. "Ano, you're Sasuke Uchiha, no? My cousin had you as her divorce lawyer, I heard you're really amazing." She said, giving him a wink and stressing on her last word.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but if you have an things to settle with and need a lawyer, please chose someone else. I am currently on vacation with someone special." At that statement, I made a gagging face at him. Someone special, my ass. His nose is so stuck up in the air that he even agreed that he was amazing.

"Aw, that's too bad! I'm here on a honeymoon with my hubby!" She said pointing to the geeky man next to her. Oh-I felt bad for the man. He has such a flirtatious wife. The man had thick rimmed glasses and wasn't that bad looking, just a bit geeky. He waved and stretched out a hand to me. I smiled at him as Sasuke nudged me with his elbow. I looked over to his direction, mouthing "what?"

"So, you're here with her? Psh, I'm so much cuter." I mocked her in my head. She was prettier than me, I had to admit, but I bet I had a bigger brain. "Who has pink hair anyways?" I sent a glare towards her. Completely ignoring me, she continued questioning Sasuke. "So, where are you heading to?" She was clearly more interested in hearing where the Uchiha was going, rather than where I was going.

"Uchiha Beach Resort." I answered for him, she sent daggers at me. I smiled.

"That's where we have our honeymoon too! What a coincidence!" She grinned at me, ear to ear.

_Oh, this was going to be a long plane ride._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **Haha, I just noticed that this story's abbreviations are L.O.L. Oh gosh, I am so tired. At least there's sasusaku interaction in this chapter. So there. Like the annoying lady on the plane?


	3. You Just Dont Pay Me Enough

**Lessons of Life  
By baluyutbee**

* * *

_Monday, June 10th_

We had finally arrived in the Bahamas and were currently waiting to pick up our luggage. Fourteen hours of being stuck on a plane with an annoying pest sitting in front of you can take all of the energy out of you. That retched woman just couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was all over Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say a lot to me during the plane ride, though. He paid most of his attention on his laptop, working. Spotting my luggage, I grabbed it. Sasuke gave me support and took the luggage from me. He then saw his own luggage and took it.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly, not looking at him in the eyes. I looked at my watch. It was currently 9:38 am. Looking out the transparent windows of the airport, I saw the sun beaming beautifully. The summer heat was at its peak.

_Bring, Bring. _

His phone rang and we stopped walking. He took the phone out from his back pocket, "Hello? Okaa-san? The flight was fine, we're okay." He paused, as I heard loud chattering from the other line. Sasuke's expression changed from poker face to annoyed. "Okay, okay. We're heading over right now." He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, examining my body top to bottom. He did not like what he saw. I took a step back, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I squint my eyes. Was he some kind of pervert? He ran a hand through his raven locks, looking frustrated.

"You don't look slutty enough." At that, I was token back. Of course I don't look like a slut!

"Did you expect me to be?" I asked him, trying not to sound bitter. He sneered at me and continued to walk. Trailing behind him, I had my head down. I didn't want to risk my acting career and letting it hang onto a thin string. He didn't answer me. I took his silence as a yes. Taking out his cell phone, he dialled up a number.

"Sai, its Sasuke. I was just wondering if you have the time of day to do me a favour." Sasuke asked. "Where are you? Perfect. Ah - I'll explain everything to you when I get there." Closing his phone, he looked over at me. "We're meeting up with my cousin and he'll see what he can do with you." I broke our eye contact; his gaze was too intense for me. What did he mean by "what he can do with you"?

_What an asshole._

"Hurry up," He said quietly, stuffing his left hand in his pocket while his right dragged his luggage. I nodded and tried to catch up to him. We were soon out of the airport and inside a black BMW, with a chauffeur at the front. I sat beside him, an awkward tension between us. During the car ride, we were completely silent. I peeked out of the window and saw the resort as the car went to a halt. Stepping out of the car, I opened my purse and took my sunglasses out. Oh how I loved summer. I breathed in the fresh, warm, air. "Ahh..."

I looked around my surroundings. Tall buildings with a long pool that streamed like a river, along with palm trees and beach chairs. Sasuke didn't bother looking at the scenery before him, but continued to walk inside the front entrance. Hard to admit, but he is pretty cool in his own little way. He looked back at me.

"You coming?" He asked me, in a monotonous voice. I ran to catch up to him. Sasuke checked in as a bellboy assisted us with our belongings. The tall ceilings and high end furniture amazed me. I wonder how much it costs to stay here. Must be pretty damn expensive.

* * *

"Sasuke!" A voice called. Turning around, I saw a very lean, muscular and built man approaching us with elegant strides. It was like he was walking down a catwalk with everyone's eyes laid on him. He looked familiar, as if I've seen him before. I just couldn't put a name to the face. Sasuke gave a court nod towards his direction.

"Ack!" I yelped involuntarily, putting my hand over my mouth. He approached us with an ever so dazzling smile. I realized who he was. Sai Wilson, famous for his reality tv shows on makeup, hairstyling and overall beauty. Aside from being a beautician, he has his own art exhibit, which is adorned with modern art. Quite an artist, if you ask me. Approaching us, I took note of his ever so handsome face, and his prominent pale completion. You see, his mother was Japanese while his father was American, which is why he looks so foreign. How could Sasuke possibly know him? Sasuke looked over at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Ah, so you're familiar with me?" He asked, taking my hand in his. I felt like melting at the sound of his seductive voice – well his overall nature.

"Yes," I began. "I am familiar with you; you're a very well known stylist. How could I not possibly appreciate your work?" Smiling, I tried to conceal my excitement. I was madly in love with this guy back a couple of years ago. Seeing him, meeting him, is just simply a scene that I've only played in my head. I've never thought about actually meeting him first hand. Let me correct that, maybe the thought of meeting him as crossed my mind every now and then, just not this way.

Sasuke stepped in between us, breaking our physical connection. "I think you've praised him quite enough to boost his ego up another twenty feet or so." He said bitterly. Ignoring his presence, I continued to look into Sai's magnificent grey orbs.

Sai broke our eye contact and turned his attention to Sasuke. "I love meeting fans who love and adore me. Unlike you Sasuke-_kun_, you don't appreciate my work." He put on a pouting face. Sasuke sneered at him, in disgust.

"Don't add that suffix to my name, Sai." A smirk was plastered on Sai's face.

"So, what brings you to a family reunion? I haven't seen you attend in centuries. Naruto mentioned to me that you were avoiding your family." He laughed at his statement, as I stood there like a fly on the wall. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as flicked his eyes over to me. That was his was of pointing, I suppose. Sai looked intrigued, as he raised a brow.

"Her." Sasuke addressed me.

"Ah, never knew that she was your type, rather plain if you ask me. But, she's clearly taken with me, aren't you sweet cheeks?" He said, winking at me. "You've certainly changed over the time I haven't seen you. What happened to Karin?" He asked in curiosity.

"Long story," Sasuke excused, not wanting to explain.

"Don't worry about it, my dear cousin. I'm completely aware that words don't come easy to you." He gave a light pat on Sasuke's back, a smug grin on his face. Being Sasuke, he didn't bother to come up with a comeback and just glared. "So, continue on with your favour. What's so important that you must bother me whilst on vacation?"

"She needs a change of clothes, and makeup."

Sai nodded, curving his hand around his chin. "I see. She does need a slight improvement in her beauty." He said, his eyes examining his body. I am beautiful as I am, I don't need advancement in my beauty!_ What the hell._ He gestured me to follow him. Sighing, I did was I was told. Yes, like a _dog._ "I'll call when she's ready. You may now go off to do whatever you please." Sai said, shooing Sasuke away.

I looked back at Sasuke, over my shoulder, as I was being dragged by Sai. I didn't know what to do. "What should I do?" I mouthed over to him. He gave me a look, the "I don't care what you tell him" look. Ugh. Can't he give me a decent response to my decent question? But no, he just had to be _so_ difficult.

_This is all for the job Sakura, get a hold of yourself. _

* * *

Sai led me to what seemed to be the spa area, and sat me down on a salon chair. I looked around the salon, filled with rich, high end society who were all staring, or more like gawking, at Sai's perfection. A lady, in what seemed to be in her early 30's, greeted us.

"Sai-sama, welcome." She bowed to us in a polite manner. "What brings you here?"

"Kasa-chan, long time no see." He said seductively, taking her by the waist._ What a guy._"Think you can do anything with her?" Sai said, referring to me. The female, Kasa, looked over at me, with a grim expression on her face. "Yeah, she is quiet plain." Sai added, apparently understanding the look on her face.

The lady walked over to me, lightly brushing the hair away from my face and lifting up my jaw. I gave Sai a questioning look.

He must have understood my confusion as he said, "She's Kasa-chan, she use to work for me at my other Salon. She runs this place now." I nodded and bowed to her.

She laughed lightly. "No need to bow to me," pausing as she didn't know my name.

"Sakura." I replied.

"Ah - Sakura-san, no need to bow to me. It's a pleasure of to be working with such a raw face as yours." She said, explaining herself.

"She is indeed very raw, isn't she?" Sai said. He leaned against the table in front of me, smirking at me. "She's Sasuke's girlfriend, I suppose." I pursed my lips together, fiddling with the hem of my dress. How Sai said that I was Sasuke's girlfriend didn't please me one bit. Kasa-san went to the drawers of the table and took out various shades and colours.

"Is she now?" The women said, amused.

"Well - it seems like he's up to something. Last time I had a chat with Naruto, he mentioned something about Karin and Sasuke's wavering relationship. I didn't have a chance to follow up on that story though." He said to Kasa, then turning to me. "Care to explain to me what Sasuke is up to now?" I paused, wondering if the woman fixing me up could be trusted. I decided not to care. Leaning back against the chair, I explained to him about the scheme, excluding the parts including me meeting Naruto and the auditioning process.

"Ah, I see now," He began. "I knew he wouldn't let a girl like Karin off that easily." Surprised about what he said, I began to ask questions.

"So, you know Karin?" He nodded.

"I was the one to introduce them. I was her former stylist. She's quite a girl." We were silent for a moment. I thought back to when he referred to Sasuke, saying "my dear cousin". Could they possibly be related? If so, how?

"Back at the front desk, you mentioned something about Sasuke being your cousin?" I continued on, uncertainty in my voice. He gave me a look of approval, to keep going with my intent. "I've never heard that before."

Still leaning against the table, he crossed his arms. "Well, it would be difficult if that information was found out by the public, only few really know. My mother and Sasuke's father were siblings. I decided that I wanted to create a name for myself, instead of being just one of the Uchiha descendants." He said it lightly. I nodded, understanding what he meant. He didn't want to be known as an Uchiha, but rather as a Wilson. He wanted to carry his father's last name proudly.

"So, your father, no one really knows too much about him..." I said, trying to bring up conversation.

His expression blanked. "He's dead." Well, curiosity just killed the cat. Kasa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly before continuing her work. They seemed to be comfortable with each other. They've probably known each other for quite a long time.

"Ah, I see." I dropped the subject, noting that it was a delicate matter. I stayed in a comfortable silence, listening to the small talk that Kasa and Sai were having; they were catching up. I closed my eyes, feeling tired from the plane ride, I could also feel my stomach empty. Whatever happened to that late breakfast that Sasuke was going to take me to?

"Sakura-san!" A familiar high pitched voice addressed me. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the mirror, seeing Megumi, the ever so annoying woman from the plane, approaching me. "What a coincidence right!" I smiled bitterly at her, not wanting her companionship right now. Frowning, I looked at my watch to check the time. 11:35, it was almost lunch time.

Megumi sat down on the chair next to me, an attendant beside her. "Lovely seeing you here," I said, trying not to sound impolite. "Getting your hair done?" I tried to start small talk with her. I could tell that the other two beside me were rather amused, noticing that I didn't like her very much. After that, everything just went for a downfall. We started to pull each other's hair, tear our clothes and completely became uncivilized women. Just kidding. No seriously, jay-kay. But I bet if I wasn't playing as Sasuke's girlfriend, I would have jumped out of my seat and attacked her like a mad woman. I don't care what anyone else thinks! Instead of behaving unwomanly, we settled for having a chat instead. Who am I kidding, it was more like hatred comebacks at each other rather than a "chat". I think I just made a new enemy.

"Yes, I am getting my hair done, for my husband." She gloated, flipping her hair with her hand. "He's taking me out to lunch and I just think that I should pamper myself for him." My eye twitched, and started to ignore her. _She just annoyed to crap out of me._

* * *

After sitting in the chair for more than thirty minutes, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing heavy makeup, tons of eyeliner and eye shadow. My hair was now slightly curled, and draped over my shoulders, right above my elbows, they placed extensions in my hair. I looked artificial. I knitted my brows together, not quite pleased. Sai placed a hand on my shoulder. "You don't like it?"

I brought my hands up in defence, "N-no! I like it," I trailed on. "I'm just not used to seeing myself with so much makeup." He nodded and helped me up to my feet. Kasa-san shoved a strapless beige dress and beige heels to me, then she led me to the bathroom at the back to change. Once I was done, I came out of the bathroom and straightened the dress. The dress was too short for my liking, and I felt like a barbie-doll. "Kasa-onee-chan, I'm done." I called out to her. She gestured me not to feel shy, and reassuringly smiled at me. I took a deep breath and walked with poise, or attempted to. I saw Sasuke waiting for me, with his normal stoic expression and hands in his pockets. _Typical. _He was now out of his jeans and into navy blue cotton pants and a light blue long sleeve button down shirt, three buttons undone.

"Hn." I took that as sign to go, as he started to walk out of the salon. I bowed goodbye to Sai and Kasa-san, giving them my thanks. He didn't even notice that I looked different. We headed over to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and revealed a couple who looked like they were in their early fifties.

"Sasuke-kun!" The lady from the elevator ran towards Sasuke and the two shared a hug. She had a very petit figure when compared to Sasuke. Confused, I stayed silent and watched a reunion before my eyes. The woman kissed his cheek, and turned to her companion. "What a coincidence, hm, Fugaku?" The man that resembled Sasuke to an extreme extent came out of the elevator, and gave his son a firm handshake. His wife lightly slapped him on the shoulder saying, "No need to be so collected, this is a family reunion!" The two men then hugged, but in a_ macho way._

Sasuke then turned to me, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, this is Sakura," He said, taking me by the hand. "She's my girlfriend." I tried not to cringe at the way he addressed me as "girlfriend". Sasuke's mother came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sakura-chan!" She said cheerfully, clasping both of her hands around one of mine. "I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." I didn't understand where Sasuke got his attitude from, his mother is so lovely. She turned over to her husband and pulled him towards me. "This is Fugaku, my husband." I nodded and shaking his hands. Sasuke and his father had a lot of similarities, Like father like son.

"Nice to meet you," I said, my voice was stiff. We hadn't talked about how I was supposed to act around his parents yet! Go with the flow Sakura.

"Where were you heading to?" Mikoto asked, smiling beautifully.

"We were just about to grab lunch." Sasuke said, rather shortly.

"Perfect. You're mother and I were just about to go for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Fugaku explained, monotonously just like his son. "Plus, I'm sure you're mother is excited to get to know Sakura." Sasuke nodded with a stern look. The couple then started to walk away as we trailed behind them. I turned over to Sasuke, not knowing how I was suppose to act around his parents. I mouthed, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" to him. And he mouthed, "Go with the flow." back at me.

He looked at me with serious eyes and a frightening voice, "Don't mess this up."

The couple led Sasuke and I to a fancy, high class restaurant. Everyone we passed showed respect towards us. I wasn't use to it, as I walked beside Sasuke awkwardly. I soon came to understanding that this was a whole different game I was playing. They were people of class, elegance _and money_. Of course, being a poor commoner, I wouldn't know anything about society Sasuke lives in. I need to step up my game and get my act together. Sasuke pulled out the chair for me before sitting down in his own beside mine, acting like a gentleman.

"So, Sakura," Oh, here it comes; the small talk. "How did you and Sasuke meet, exactly?" Mikoto asked. I couldn't tell whether her tone was suspicious, nervous, or uncertain. Sasuke looked over at me, which put pressure against my shoulders. I slumped in my chair. His words from before echoed through my head; _don't mess this up._

I sat up with poise and held my chin up high. What character was I aiming for, you may ask? Famous bratty actress who has a big ego._ Must interpret it well.  
_

Snapping back to reality, I answered her, "I met him through Naruto, at an audition." I said, carefully, glancing over at Sasuke. "We saw each other again at a bar and he was really interested in me, so he asked me for my number" I answered in a matter-of-fact voice, batting my lashes. I then smiled sweetly at Sasuke, as he did the same to me.

"She was the first one to make the first move, actually," He stated, as if he was challenging me. _Challenge accepted, Uchiha._ "I didn't give her my number, but she somehow found it. Sakura called me after a day or two and asked me out to dinner." Mikoto giggled lightly, I turned my attention over at her.

"I knew that my Sasuke-kun would never make the first move. He's very timid when it comes to love." She said, clasping her hands together and putting it above her chest. The waiter then came to us and asked what we would like, and treating us with special respect. They were the owners of the resort for goodness sakes! I looked over at Sasuke, not knowing what to order and asking him for help. He smirked at my despair and ordered for me. The waiter then left with our orders after bowing. Mikoto then started to question me, more. "So, Sakura, what do you do? Your profession." Has she not gotten tired of me yet? Please stop with the interrogating questions.

"I'm an actress, working under Naruto-san." I said, twisting the truth. I wasn't working under him, _yet._

"Oh, so it must've been tough to get away from your busy schedule to come here and stay for vacation." Mikoto said, with a saddened voice. Famous bratty actress who has a big ego, that's what I'm going for.

"Yes, it was tough." I said monotonously, with a blank expression. Mikoto's expression seemed to be offended, like I expected her to be. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I flicked my eyes over at Sasuke's direction, as if saying "Are you happy now?" out loud. The food soon came.

"Pardon her, Okaa-san, she's still tired from the plane ride." He explained. I swear I could have seen him smirk. After lunch was over, I was pretty sure that the Uchiha couple did not approve of me. They probably thought I was spolied, bratty, and full of myself. I guess I did good, since I played the part. We bid our goodbyes. I smiled bitterly at Sasuke. We waved at the retreating couple, as I clung to his arm like a little vermin, pretending me be loving.

"The money you pay me is not enough." I said, sighing as we started to walk towards _our_ hotel room. Ugh, the thought of that just bothered me. I let go of his arm and acted as if there was a deadly contagious disease on him that he just infected me with.

"You are such a pest." He said. I smiled at this.

"Did I just hear you, THE Emosuke, give an actual opinion? Oh! I am so pleased!" I said dramatically, mocking him. Sasuke stared at me with irritation as we continued walking. "Really, I am." I said innocently.

"Don't call me Emosuke." He insisted.

I beamed at him again, "You just gave another opinion. What a joy!" I said cheerfully, trying to annoy him as I walked with my hands behind my back. "You really have no character at all." I thought out loud, I smirked as we continued our journey to the hotel room. He better have got a hotel room with 2 beds. We got off the elevator and walked down the long hallway that led to our room. He swiped a little card and the door automatically unlocked. Once we stepped in, I gawked at the room. Hell no - room was an inappropriate term. It was more like another house! There were two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining area, three bathrooms, and an entertainment area. I peeked into one of the bedrooms and quickly plopped myself on the bed.

"S'suke-saan, Imaaaa shhleeeep. Thisshhh bed issh shoo big!" I said through a muffled voice as I had my face buried against a pillow. When I said "big" I wasn't referring to only the bed, but the whole hotel! Man was I tired. Taking my face out of the pillow and looking at my watch, it read 2:48 pm. Yes, I can take a little nap. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

_Bring_

_Bring _

_Bring_

Snapping my eyes open, I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes with small fists, not bothering to look at the colour ID. "Ummfff - what do you want?" My voice slurred. I heard giggling on the other side of the line.

"What's gotten you so under the covers?" I fixed myself up, immediately realizing who it was. Ino. "You never called me back yesterday, so I thought that you forgot."

"Ah! Ino! I'm-" I paused, not sure what to say. "I'm just going to be outside of town, visiting my parents. I haven't seen them for quite a long time, so yeah. I just called you to let you know just in case you were looking for me, can you watch my apartment too? I hadn't had time to call my landlord yet about my leave." I stopped, not knowing how to describe the sudden trip."It was kind of an impulse trip." I finished lamely.

"Oh- I see. Tell your mom and dad that I said hi!" She said and I felt guilty. I just lied to my best friend. Life is just not cooperating with me right now.

"Take care of yourself while I'm not there, kay Ino-pig?" I said, hoping that she'll eat properly and not ignore her meals like she usually does. "I have to go now, Okaa-san wants me to help with dinner." I lied to her, lamely.

"Alright, alright. I will." She said irritatingly, and laughter was then shared between us. "When will you be back?" It took me a moment, to come up with a reasonable answer.

"I'm not sure. I'm just going to stay here for a bit, get some R and R. You know?" I finished, and sighed. She knew I was tired, I haven't had any luck with finding a decent job recently. "Anyways, bye bye. Take care."

"Bye, build board brow, see you in a couple of days, I hope." Ino said with a comforting voice. I smiled a genuine smile. And we ended our phone conversation.

I got up from the bed, my hair in a mess. Walking out of the bedroom, I saw no Sasuke and decided that I should fix myself up and explore the hotel while I'm here. Never know when's the next chance I'll get to go here. Before I left the room, I changed into shorts and a white t shirt. Yes, I love comfort clothes. I left the room and ventured out with my flip flops and sunglasses. Once the doors of the elevator opened, I bumped into a tall figure. I didn't bother to look up, too bothersome and too much work for neck to look up at the giant.

"Ah - I'm sorry." I apologized politely, and headed off. The man grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shivered at the sound of his irritated voice. _Sasuke Uchiha's irritated voice. _

"I-I-" I was at loss for words, and didn't know what to say. "Sorry." I ended, not wanting to look into the Uchiha's deadly jet black eyes. I closed my eyes firmly and stood stiffly.

_What have I done wrong?  
_

* * *

EDITED: 16/04/11

**Author's Notes: **

Hi guys! Yeep... **Follow me on tumblr? ebalut (dot) tumblr (dot) com.** PLOX.**  
**


	4. I Could Get Used To This

**Lessons of Life**  
**By baluyutbee**

* * *

_Monday, June 10th_

"I-I-" I was at loss for words, and didn't know what to say. "Sorry." I ended, not wanting to look into the Uchiha's deadly jet black eyes. I closed my eyes firmly and stood stiffly.

_What have I done wrong?_

Oh my goodness – why did I say sorry? Bring your head up girl, you did nothing wrong! All you have to do is stand up to this Uchiha bully. You can do it. I whipped my head and turned to face him but ended up wide eyed; this was the wrong Uchiha. Wait was this even an Uchiha? I blinked, at loss for words.

In front of me stood a tall man with his jet black hair sleeked back with gel, wearing a black business suit. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Was this his brother? I was never really fond of the Uchiha family as they were very traditional, hated being on newspapers and television; unless it was for business purposes such as commercials with them in it, which is rare. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out – I felt like putty at his hands. He just looked so handsome, to be honest. Men who know how to clean up, look neat and business like is such a turn on. Definitely.

A sudden laugh shook me out of my train of thoughts. He laughed? ... Why did he laugh? I don't get it. I gave him a confused look and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

I must have sounded mad because he stopped laughing and went back to his "standard mode". I guess you can call it the Uchiha standard mode. This consisted of hands in their pockets, expressionless face and sharp eyes.

I coughed softly. Well, this was awkward. He side tracked his tall self back inside the elevator and smiled at me, "Let's get inside before the elevator door shuts on us." His voice was gentle, very calming and welcoming. I smiled back at him, taking a step inside the elevator. There was a pregnant pause. Suddenly, I heard him chuckling. Looking up I asked, "What's wrong?" This time I tried my best to sound innocent. Hah, like that was possible though.

"I was actually coming upstairs to meet up with you, since Sasuke said you were in your room. And, well, I didn't expect to meet you so unexpectedly. I suppose I sounded too stern when I asked you where you were going, it was my fault. Ahah! And, I haven't even introduced myself to you yet." He grinned, extending his hand to me. I gladly shook it. "Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

Ah – so my guess was correct. "Sakura, nice to meet you," I said. It felt too awkward saying that I was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I knew I had the right girl! There aren't many people with pink hair and green eyes now days." He said sarcastically. I laughed, wow that was actually pretty funny. "Sasuke and I were actually about to go to dinner together tonight with my wife. I came to check up on you, since Sasuke was busy running a few errands for my father." Itachi said. Wait, dinner? What time was it exactly?

"Dinner?" I paused, giving him a confused look. "What time is it?"

"It's eight," He chuckled. "Do you have jet lag? It seems like you still do, ahah!" As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. Oh, the foolish sun, you trickster you. It only seemed as if it was four in the afternoon but my stomach surely knew that it was time for dinner. We laughed together, as we got out of the elevator.

"Hm, I think I might have jetlag. I sure need some dinner right about now!" I joked around with him. I liked Sasuke's brother; he seems like a light hearted guy. If only Sasuke was more like this. We continued down and into the lobby. There stood a familiar figure, a very skinny woman about 5"4 with brown hair. I squint my eyes as the woman waved excitedly at me and the man beside me. We began to reach closer to her, that's when I realized why she was so damn familiar. She was a pale woman wearing a yellow sundress and hat.

Shocked, I shouted in exasperation, "YOU! THE WOMAN FROM THE PLANE! MEGUMI!" Megumi laughed, as she gently pecked Itachi on the cheek. I am very confused right now. What is going on? Looking between Megumi and Itachi, who now had his arm around her waist, I tried to process the series of events that had just happened.

Megumi giggled, "Hehe, fooled ya didn't I?" I starred at her, wide eyed.

I demanded an explanation for this. "Weren't you married to that man on the plane? Aren't you here for your honeymoon?" What is going on here? Itachi sighed lightly, waiting for the woman in his arms to give an explanation.

"Well, I'm actually not married yet. I'm currently engaged to this hunk right here." She responded, smiling as she put her arms around Itachi's neck. I was confused. Why did she try to trick me? Seeing the confused look on my face she explained further. "I haven't met Sasuke yet, so when I saw you both on the plane, I was curious. He resembled Itachi so much that I was pretty sure he was _the_ Sasuke." She stressed on the "the". Oh, I guess that she hasn't met Sasuke then?

"Then, who was that geeky looking man beside you on the plane?"

"He's Itachi's assistant, who just accompanied me on the flight because Itachi had some other business to take care of." She laughed mischievously knowing that she played me well.

"So, you practically just pranked me?" I asked in irritation.

"Well, not pranked but I thought it was fun. I'm so sorry if I caused you any confusion, I didn't mean to!" Megumi apologized so genuinely that all I could do was sigh. She looked too kind to not forgive. Wait, was her name even Megumi?

"Oh wait, is your name actually Megumi?" I wondered, just in case so I don't embarrass myself.

She laughed innocently. "Yeah, I didn't trick you there. Let me introduce myself properly, Megumi Seito." Megumi smiled gently as she gave me a small hug. She was really kind; I guess I mistook her for a brat.

Itachi coughed silently. He knew that we both completely forgot about him. I looked at Megumi and we both shared a laugh together. We then headed over to a restaurant near the hotel. They assured me that Sasuke was going to follow us soon, as he was the one who set up the reservations. Honestly, I enjoyed their company without stressing about me and Sasuke being all lovey-dovey and caring for each other. I could really care less about him right now. I was having a wonderful time. That damn bastard was a kill joy; not a single cell of fun in that man's body.

* * *

As we got out of the car and entered the restaurant, I felt very under dressed in my casual white tee and shorts. Looking around, I noticed how fancy and elaborate the restaurant was. It was much modernized; lavish black seats and wall fountains. I gently grabbed Megumi's elbow, "Is it alright if I come here in this attire?" I asked her, rather embarrassed.

"Don't worry. You look fine! And besides, we'll be in a private room so no need to feel shy." She smiled, assuring me. Man – these Uchihas were so rich, that it's not even funny.

The three of us were then escorted to our private table. Yeah, I was surprised but then again, I should've seen this coming when I first got myself into this "contract". Lumpo was the name of the restaurant; Italian cuisine to be specific. I looked at the menu, a tad bit confused. I don't exactly know how to read English. But I maintained my cool, and just stayed quiet as I listened to the couples chit chat. What was I supposed to order? Oh my goodness, Sasuke just come soon please!

Then I heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late."

I heard a deep voice, looking back to see Sasuke. Wow, was that just a coincidence or was the Lord actually helping me right now? It's like that was scripted or something. I'm actually glad that he came, I felt sort of like a third wheel.

He came sat down on the seat beside me, leaning in for a peck on the cheek as he grabbed hold of my wrist that was on the table. I hesitated, until he put pressure on my wrist, knowing that I would back away. I leaned in, knowing that he'll scold me later on if I didn't. Getting paid for this Sakura, don't mess up. Treat this as if it was just a gig, come on. This gig right here will be my stepping stone to my acting career. Sasuke then sat down, smiling at his brother fondly and gave a shocked expression as he saw Megumi's familiar face.

"You're the fiancé mom has been so fondly talking about?" Sasuke questioned. Well, this has just cleared up a whole jumble of things in my head. Sasuke either hasn't come home in a hell of a long time since he doesn't even know his own brother's fiancé or his brother called a shotgun wedding. I like to stick to the first guess rather than the latter. Itachi doesn't seem like an impulsive kind of person, and Megumi doesn't look pregnant either.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long dinner.

Through that dinner, I learnt that Sasuke really hasn't come home for a long time because he was abroad doing "business trips". I highly doubt that it was business trips though. Even though he was a successful lawyer, I really doubt that he'd have so many business trips and not make time for a 3 day vacation just to visit his family. Over the span of four years, he's only visited them maybe once or twice. Man – that's painful. I also found out that Megumi was actually a script writer and director for plays. No wonder she was able to scheme us to easily; she was a plot maker from the very beginning. Itachi only proposed to her recently, the day before her flight here. Truthfully, he should've proposed to her here. The Bahamas is such a romantic place, what a shame.

Then the direction of interested was suddenly pointed towards Sasuke and me.

"What's the story behind you two meeting? I'm curious. And what do you do for a living Sakura? Where were you from? How old are you – you seem pretty young though." Megumi darted questions at me like bullets from a gun. Although she was a kind woman, I don't think I can keep up with her. She was talkative and I guess it's just overwhelming me a bit too much. The two men stayed rather quiet as the both of us made up most of the conversations in the room, aside from the little side comments from them. Gosh. What should I start with first?

"Sasuke and I met while at a pub in Kyoto, my hometown. He was there visiting a witness – I believe – and he just hit up a conversation with me and things went from there." I explained, tweaking a bit of the original story. I looked over at his direction and he just smiled sarcastically at me; known that I had changed the story that he created.

"Oh, you're from Kyoto? How lovely! My grandparents own a small vacation house there with a beautiful Japanese garden. When you plan to visit Kyoto again, please tell me because I'll gladly accompany you." We conversed more as we ate the lovely food. Sasuke ordered for me, in case you were wondering.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, since I really liked talking to Megumi. It practically felt like it was just the two of us having dinner together because the two brothers just sat quietly. It was a nice relaxing dinner for both Sasuke and I since we didn't feel pressured in acting like a couple. He was pretty relaxed actually, and this helped me calm down too.

After an hour or so, we finished dinner and headed back to the hotel.

"Good night! See you both tomorrow. Don't get too crazy up there," Megumi said winking at us both as her and Itachi got off the 28th floor. Itachi laughed softly then awkwardly coughing once he noticed that we felt uncomfortable.

I smiled at her, with my brows knitted together slightly. "Get crazy? Yeah, Sasuke gets pretty excited when we play monopoly together." I admitted, innocently smiling at Sasuke. I heard fits of laughter come from the couple. They clearly enjoyed Sasuke's embarrassment, as he looked away from all of us. You could definitely see the pink tint in his cheeks.

"Wow Sasuke, since when were you so excited to play a childish game?" The older Uchiha teased. Sasuke responded by giving his brother a bitter-sweet smile. I wonder if the two brothers were close when they were younger, being able to joke around each other like this. I envied him.

Once the elevator door closed, I laughed faintly and relaxed my shoulders. What a tiring day.

As we headed up towards our room, we stayed in a comfortable silence. When we reached the front of the suite, he swiped the card and stepped inside holding the door. Wait – holding the door? Was it for me? Reluctantly stepping inside, I gave him a confused look.

"Did you think I wasn't a gentleman? I have manner too." He smirked at me, and closed the door. I stood by the door, shocked about two things. Firstly; he held the door for me unexpectedly. Secondly; I never noticed but, he has a nice smile. Watching him take off his suit jacket and place it on the couch, as he slumped and turned on the TV. He has a pretty nice butt too.

_I could get used to this. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I suddenly found this chapter as I was cleaning out my computer and had the sudden motivation to start writing again. Please pardon my writing, it might not be as well written as the previous chapters.


End file.
